


dive

by SkyRose



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Eugene had many striking features.





	dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



Vincent knew Eugene had many striking features, but his eyes truly were his best. 

They reminded Vincent of the ocean. Not the murky, frothy waves he fought against at his brother’s side. Clear, sparkling waters in places of the world that Vincent hoped to only ever see from space or on TV. 

Staring at Eugene’s eyes felt like swimming. Vincent’s heart jumped erratically and his stomach flipped was if he’d just dived head first into chilly waters.

“I told you my eyes are prettier,” Eugene said one day after catching another prolonged stare from Vincent. He smirked as Vincent scoffed.


End file.
